Perfect Match
by Phiametta
Summary: Before Frodo leaves the Shire with Sam, he is followed. She has a dark past, but with the help of her brother and Aragorn she has almost overcome it. With her help, The Fellowship will try to destroy the Ring of Power. Bad summary, better story. Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two figures were heading from opposite directions, toward a very old tree at the edge of the shire. One was dressed in long robes, a pointy hat and a brown wooden staff. The other was dressed in a long black cloak that hung from their shoulders, keeping everything else hidden from view.

The old man with the pointed hat greeted this person with a long, big hug.

"How are you?" He questioned, affectionetly.

"Besides the fact that I am soaked to the bone, I can not complain."

"I hope you are well rested, a long journey is ahead of you, and you will have your hands full." She nodded in agreement.

The dull slaps of rain hitting leaves surrounded them, along with the occasional clap of thunder.

"Keep them safe, but do not let them know you are there. Do not let anyone know of your presence."

"Of course." Their dark eyes were shone with a bolt of lightning.

"They will be heading to a pub called The Prancing Pony." The wind shifted, blowing the cloak away from the slim body and revealing a black sword sheath. The hooded stranger nodded their head; dark hair fell from behind the hood, dripping with water.

"Stay safe, I will meet you there." And Gandalf parted; the stranger raised their hand in farewell, and then headed towards the edge of the Shire, near the main road to Bree.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am very surprised that there are so many people still looking at the Lord of the Rings section of Fanfiction! Anyways, A little background on this story...As a Senior in High School our Fantasy English class had to write a fanfiction of a part in The Fellowship. This was three of four years ago. Mine was about a female character who would join the Fellowship after they had left Rivendel. I changed it up a bit and I wanted to do a full story on it. And here it is.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC

To Bree

Two Hobbits were leaving the Shire, walking through some farmers' cornfield. With heightened hearing, Gandalf's mysterious friend could hear the rustling of two more pairs of feet, running towards the quiet hobbits. These two new ones were quite loud. They crashed into each other. The blond haired companion, Sam, helped the dark haired one get the one called Pippen off Frodo.

"Marry! It's Frodo Baggins."

More rustling of the corn stalks, then a fifth man and his dog were approaching the four Halflings rapidly. The Shire folk then sprinted as fast as their short legs could carry them over the ledge and onto the main road.

After picking themselves up, along with some mushrooms, the four journeyed onward. As the sun began to set the hobbits settled down along the main road, idiots, and were trying to get some sleep. The one called Pippen, not very bright at all, was whispering into Marry's ear trying to wake him up, but he was heard. The tell-tale screech of a black rider jolted the Halflings to alertness.

She sprinted with her bow in hand, and as one of the hobbits tossed a bag, to distract the black rider, her arrow pierced it and sent it farther away into a tree. The ring wraith screeched again and went to follow the noise the bag made as it smashed into the tree.

The Hobbits scurried away, smart enough to realize that they were not safe and needed to get as far away from the black rider as possible. Crossing the river by ferry was the best way to do so. But that meant that their unknown companion had to either find the nearest bridge or go for a swim. As soon as the ferry was out of earshot she stepped into the cold, murky waters and followed. Swimming fully clothed and armed was much harder to do then it looked. And her boots were quickly filling with water when she reached the middle of the river. Gandalf's mysterious fried had to get to the other side of the river before the weight of her clothing made it too difficult to swim. Luckily the other side was shallow, she was able to stand before she became too tired.

* * *

It seemed like it had been weeks before the Halflings were safely inside of walls of Bree.

Now where was she going to find a way in? Luckily a climbable tree was located on the opposite side of the town. Without a sound she climbed up and jumped over the fence. She landed right into a puddle of mud, even more dirt to add to her already filthy body. The one thing she missed most, besides her family, were baths. Going to sleep at night clean was one of the best feelings. Unfortunately she hadn't had a real bath with soap in months. The nearest river or pond had to take its place.

The puddle was not the worse part of it. Trying to hide, or at least to blend in, in a town that seemed to be full of men was kind of difficult. Thankfully with her hood up, the rain distracted anyone from looking at the lean, tall, hooded and armed figure that was heading toward the Prancing Pony.

It looked truly warm and inviting, cozy even, in the candle lit pub.

The hobbits were all drinking, none seemed to be the wiser, everyone seemed to be content with there beer and laughter, all except one, the tall hooded figure in the corner smoking a pipe.

Aragorn.

She let out a sigh or relief, now that she could rest easy, away from the town for the night. She crept back into the darkness and snuck out the main gate while the gate keeper was busy keeping himself warm. Her boots were caked in mud and getting worse as she made her way back into the safety of the forest.

Comfortable rest would not come easy to her tonight; she would rest against as evergreen, to partially shield her from the rain. She preferred this to being back in the small village, surrounded by men.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Short chapter, but the next one will more then make up for it.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC

* * *

The Prancing Pony

She felt them before she heard them. The impact the hooves made with the ground had vibrated all the way to her. They were close. But when she heard the tell-tale screech she knew they had found the location of the Ring.

She ran back towards Bree, not caring if she was seen or heard. The gates were already knocked down. She was too late, the black riders were here. Horse hoof prints led to the Prancing Pony. Not good.

She kept to the shadows of the buildings, the villagers all asleep so sneaking in was simple.

As she climbed the stairs, she noted the small Hobbit-sized footprints in the dust on the floor led in a different direction of where the metal boots were clattering upstairs. The startles screech of the ring wraiths sounded as she scurried away to hide. They left, outraged. She went upstairs to a feather filled room, and smirked in satisfaction.

They were safe, The Ranger of the North has kept them safe.

Well, she though, might as well spend the night in here. And she threw a blanket over the leaking mattresses, and fell asleep.

* * *

Aragorn had them up before the sun even rose. Their unknown companion was up earlier. During the night, after the ring wraiths had left, the towns' folk had left the safety of their homes to check on anyone that could have been hurt. Which meant that she had to get out of there before she was seen.

Consequently, she had about thirty minutes of rest before she was on the road again.

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please Keep Reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide

* * *

The Journey to Rivendell

"Whether because of Strider's skill or for some other reason, they saw no other sign and beard no sound of any other living things all that day…The next day they began to steer a steady course eastwards' and still all was quiet and peaceful".( AN: Parts of this chapter were used in a paper. Like the previous quote)

"We are being followed" Strider stated.

"I have not heard anything" Frodo replied. "It has been silent as the grave, save for the animals."

"Who is following us?" Sam questioned.

"Or what?" Mary asked.

"I have an idea, but I am not sure." Strider answered.

"Well who, or what, do you think it is?" Pippen probed. But Strider said nothing.

The four hobbits and the ranger continued walking throughout the day. Making their way through a marsh, they dried their feet in an open grassy field, and made it into a forest before nightfall. Sam made a fire to keep everyone warm throughout the night, while Strider left returning with a sack of various berries and nuts for everyone to eat. Soon enough after the long day of hiking, the hobbits fell asleep. To be sure they would not wake up while he was gone; Strider waited for a short time then left.

Aragorn knew he would never be able to find her, because she had lived in the outdoors for longer than he had been alive. So Strider walked out of hearing range from the campsite and waited.

Within moments, a woman an inch or so smaller then Strider, walked through the tree's and stopped feet away from Strider. He bowed deeply. Adelaide's hair, shining dark as night, fell from behind her pointed ear as she slightly bowed her head.

"Aragorn, it has been many years since we last met."

"Yes, indeed it has, far too long in my opinion." She smiled lightly at his comment.

"How long have you been following the Hobbits?" He questioned.

"Gandalf asked me to follow them; I have been trailing them since they have left the Shire." Adelaide answered quietly.

"That long?" she nodded. Aragorn felt at ease knowing the Hobbits had been in good hands, even if they did not know it.

"While In Bree, what did you do in the meantime? I did not see you at the inn." Aragorn knew she would never walk into a bar alone, not what happened so many years ago.

"I found another way in; I did not want that gatekeeper knowing that I was here. But I saw you were watching over them, so I caught up on some much needed sleep." He nodded.

"You will be joining us on our journey to Rivendell them?"

"Yes, there is no reason for me to keep following from a distance now that you and the Hobbits know. And I miss Arwen." She smiled, happy that she would be seeing her best friend again. The elf and ranger stood, and made their way back to the campsite to find the hobbits still resting, peacefully.

"The black riders will be close to us soon enough, you should get some sleep, you need it." Adelaide commented when she saw Aragorn stifle a yawn.

"Agreed." And he promptly fell asleep. Aragorn, most likely, had less sleep then herself last night. And Adelaide, like all the elves, Could last longer with little to no sleep, unlike men. Adelaide lowered herself to lean against the nearest tree to watch over the four hobbits and man.

* * *

The next morning, Aragorn awoke to a warm fire, The Hobbits were still asleep and their new companion was polishing her sword and long knives.

Without looking up, "Did you sleep well?" Adelaide questioned quietly.

"If there had been an actual warm dry bed, it would have been much better." He replied stretching his stiff muscles. She nodded, understanding completely. Being out in the woods was peaceful and all, but nothing could beat a nice warm bed at the end of a long day.

Sam had woken up to the sounds of low voices, his fellow Hobbits still fast asleep, he decided to cook some bacon that he still had from the Shire. His movement caused Adelaide to sheath her weapons.

The other three woke up to the smell of bacon that was cooking in the pan next the fire. The smell was making Adelaide sick to her stomach, forcing her to leave their small clearing to get some fresh air. Sam looked offended, but Aragorn eased his worry, "She does not eat meat Sam., the smell of it was bothering her stomach." Aragorn knew from previous experiences, the smell alone could make her sick to her stomach. And just now, she was looking paler then usual.

"No meat?" the Hobbits were stupefied. Pippen had said something along the lines of 'But no meat means no bacon, and how could someone live without bacon?'

"It is a long story." Aragorn was not sure if these Hobbits should hear her story, and if so, did he have her permission to do so.

"Do all elves not eat meat?" Sam queried.

"Not all, but quite a few. Rivendell is about half vegetarians. But Mirkwood is around seventy- five percent non meat eaters." Aragorn answered their question.

Once all the bacon had been eaten, Adelaide returned, looking flushed.

"We must hurry; the ring wraths have tracked us. We must leave."

They quickly packed their belongings and scurried away. Aragorn was leading the group while Adelaide was following. Aragorn led them into the thick woods, branches and thorns were everywhere. But soon enough Adelaide could no longer sense the black riders.

By the time the group of six arrived at the watchtower, it was nightfall. The hobbits were cooking more food so Adelaide went upwind, on the other side of the watchtower, accompanied by Aragorn.

"They both sat down on a ledge. "What have you been doing for the past... how long has it been?" Adelaide questioned.

"Around three years?"

"Nothing interesting … I have thought a lot about you, you know."

"I have missed your company." He looked into her pitch black eyes. "Our adventures together were quite interesting." Adelaide laughed at this, "Do you remember that one morning you lost your trousers while bathing in the river?" Aragorn was playfully glaring at her.

"Oh yes, walking back to camp back in my cloak was quite funny." He laughed.

"But when you thought you had misplaced your sword that was even more amusing." She swatted at his hand that was running along the length of her sword. Remembering being completely freaked out…and tackling Aragorn to the ground when she found it up a tree. She had drawn his own dagger upon his throat. But the look of amusement in his eyes had distracted her enough for Aragorn to be able to flip them over.

And that had made her heart pound and color to rise to her cheeks. He was so close to kissing her, but she couldn't help the memories that flooded into her mind. Aragorn, being a gentleman, and knowing what had caused her muscles to tense up, had thrown himself off of her, apologizing repeatedly. The pain those memories had caused her was still close to her. She was not, and is still not, fully healed, but with time the pain was floating away. Her mind and body were becoming clearer every day.

But their pleasant moment was quickly interrupted by the screeching of the ring-wraiths. They had been found.

By the time Aragorn and Adelaide had gotten over to the other side, the ring wraiths were already attacking the Halflings.

With swords drawn, the two swordsmen approached the black riders. Adelaide had successfully forced one of them off the cliff when Frodo's scream of agony had forced Adelaide to his aid.

His wound looked awful and was bleeding profusely, and as Aragorn picked up the weapon that had stabbed Frodo, it disintegrated in his hand.

"A Morgul-Blade."

"Sam do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."  
"Aye that's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison."

While those two were hunting for the herb, Adelaide had been keeping pressure on the wound with a part of Frodo's shirt to help stop the bleeding. The weed would do no good if he bled to death.

The footsteps of a third person distracted, Adelaide from her thoughts, someone else was here, she listened closely. They sounded familiar, most definitely an elf…Arwen?

"Whats this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

"Arwen." He breathed. "One of the Halflings is wounded." He led her back to Frodo.

"He needs the medicines of my people; he needs to be taken to Rivendell."

"I will take him. I know these roads more then the two of you. I will take him and I can use the river to protect us." Arwen said while calling her horse forth.

"Be safe sister." Adelaide answered, helping lift Frodo into the saddle.

"I will see you in Rivendell." And she was off.

The ring-wraiths would soon be upon Arwen, meaning the rest of them were safe. And since they had just been attacked by the black riders, everyone was wide awake, so they continued to Rivendell, hoping Frodo would make it safe and unharmed.

The rest of their journey was uneventful. When they were a day from Rivendell, Arwen's brothers had found them, and joined them on their way.

They told of Arwen's journey and safe arrival. Frodo was currently being treated for his wound by Lord Elrond personally.

"If he arrived an hour later, he would not have made it."

They made it by nightfall. None wanted anything other then some warm food and a warm bed.

No one could visit Frodo until the morning, so the Hobbits indulged in some feasting before bed. Aragorn and Adelaide went to speak with Lord Elrond.

"Will he recover?"

"He will, but the wound will be with him forever, a scar that will never fade."

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." A Pale faced elf walked in, her long black hair moving with the breeze from the balcony where they were currently standing. Adelaide's face brightened immediately.

"My sister, I had hoped to see you much sooner, and not because of circumstances such as these." Arwen said in elvish, and hugged her best friend.

"I know, and for that I am sorry. Much has kept me busy and distracted recently." Adelaide apologized. Arwen had been the sister that Adelaide never had.

"Why don't the two of you for and catch up. There will be a council and Adelaide, I would be very grateful if you attended. But for now, go, have some fun. Arwen caught Adelaides hand and pulled her away from the two men.

Elrond loved Adelaide as a daughter, and seeing her smile again warmed hi heart.

The two young elves left Elrond and Aragorn alone, staring out over a balconey, overlooking Rivendell.

"Where are you taking me?" Adelaide groaned. She was being dragged by Arwen.

"Oh stop complaining," She laughed.

"I know you will enjoy yourself."

"Arwen…are we going to the wine cellar?" The young elf asked, seeing familiar surroundings. Sure enough, the two elleths were in a candle lit room, surrounded by barrels of some of the finest elven wine.

"I have always said you were a bad influence on me." Adelaide laughed, when she was presented with a glass of red wine.

"But you know you love it." Arwen countered, it was going to be a long night.

"How has she been Aragorn?"

"Quiet. I think being around the Hobbits makes her uncomfortable. The night Frodo was attacked, we had been talking, away from the Halflings, and she seemed fine, almost normal."

Lord Elrond sighed, although Adelaide had partially recovered, it still pained him to think of her terrible past.

"Aragorn, you must be tired, get some sleep, we shall talk again once you have rested."

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry for the delay, been kind of sick lately. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide.

* * *

Rivendell

The next morning when Adelaide stumbled out of bed at around noon, she was almost knocked off her feet when she ran into Gandalf who had just arrived.

"Adelaide, forgive me, but, where is Frodo?"

Unsure she shrugged her soldiers, "I was not allowed to see him yet."

"He was stabbed by a wraith, I do not know of his condition now, but it was serious. Go speak with Elrond."

"Thank you. I shall see you later Adelaide, I am sure of it." And Gandalf was off to hunt down Lord Elrond for the latest new on Frodo.

She squinted her eyes as the sun rays fell upon her. Her head was pounding, Arwen had insisted on drinking elvish wine last night, but had not realized that they had finished off about eight bottles of it. Some fresh air would do her good, she thought She headed back towards her temporary quarters, just down the hall from Arwen's, and retrieved her bow and quiver of arrows.. She then made her way over to the practice field.

It was common knowledge that elves were known for the ability to hold their liquor, but apparently, the delicious lunarberry wine that a certain two elleths consumed last night, was…to say the least, potent. The berry from which this dark red liquid is created from can only be harvested during spring like months, the night after a full moon. After the seven years it takes to age, the taste is unbelievable. This rare wine is Adelaides' favorite, and any chance there is to consume only a drop, she will take it. Coincidently, Lord Elrond keeps a decent stock of it in his personal wine cellar…And that caused the two elleths to become completely hammered. Adelaide blamed Arwen entirely. And because of so much consumption of this particular wine, means a very hung-over elf. And a hung over elf was not a very happy, lively, or balanced one.

And so Adelaide was impressed that she made it to the training field without falling on her face or fatally wounding anyone for looking at her the wrong way.

Once there, the few elves already practicing were trying to keep straight faces. But failed. Seeing a very hung over elf, whish is a rare occurrence, was an amusing sight.

But while notching an arrow she sent a glare their way, and hit their target right in the bulls eye. They had sobered up after that.

Some found archery dull and boring, but for others, it was a fantastic way to relax. And it was helping with her headache. And as she released arrow after arrow, a small crowd had assembled behind her. They were silent, but she could sense them still, and also the two pairs of feet running towards her. The closer they got the more her head ached, these hobbits were loud, and not helping her hangover go away.

One of the spectators watching her was a Rivendell soldier. And he was telling the hobbits how to use a bow properly, when he saw their curious glances at Adelaide.

She tried to concentrate, but she kept sensing people arriving in Rivendell. And it was distracting her. Extremely odd presences were arriving along with a few familiar ones. She tried blocking them out, as she pulled on the string then releasing another arrow. Bull's-eye.

The target next to her was hit off centered. She looked up to see the disgruntled Rivendell guard glaring at how easily she was hitting her target.

The Hobbits, easily distracted, noticed something on the other side of the archery field and fled to investigate.

She hit another bull's-eye.

"Are you trying to show off?" The guard seethed. Adelaide raised an eyebrow. Why did things like this always happen on days like today, when she was not in the mood?

"No, I do not show off, I just have a pure talent." The guard drew his sword.

"Soldier! Stand down." One of the elves that had been practicing on Adelaide's other side was interjecting.

Swordless, Adelaide aimed an arrow, as a warning, at his head.

"You need to learn your place, girl." He growled. She was almost tempted to kill him right there after that remark. But another voice killed her train of thought.

"Lower your sword soldier."

"Legolas!" Adelaide squealed.

The guards' eyes widened, "Prince Legolas." Legolas' eyes were blazing.

"Lower your weapon. How dare you attempt to hurt my sister."

"You need to learn your place soldier." Adelaide was tempted to stick out her tongue. He quickly sheathed his sword, looking slightly embarrassed at the same time. Legolas then laced his fingers with his sisters and lead her away from the practice field.

"You did not have to do that, I can handle myself."

"Yes I did, I am your brother, it is my duty." Adelaide rolled her eyes, and then pulled her brother into a warm hug.

"I missed you." Legolas breathed.

"I missed you too. How is everyone at home?"

"Well, mother and father wish you to come home."

"You know as well as they know, I would go insane if I stayed there too long."

"Yes we know, but you have not visited in over three years."

"I have sent notes."

"Yes but still…"

They started to walk up to Elrond's house.

"…how have you been holding up?"

"Better, much better, time heals."

"Come, I must great Elrond, I have news for him."

"You are here for the council?"

"Yes, Ada sent me."

Nearing the entrance to Rivendell, more people were arriving; a man with the white tree symbol on his chest plate, and Adelaide released her brothers' fingers before anyone saw.

She knew that most of the elves in Rivendell new who she was but she did not want the Hobbits to know and treat her any more differently then they already did. And with all these new people that she had sensed arriving, the fact that she was a princess and should act and be treated a certain way was the least of he worries.

But she followed Legolas, who was trying to find Lord Elrond anyways. She wanted to know how Frodo was doing. Knowing the healing capabilities that Elrond Posessed, he would be good as new sooner rather then later.

Elrond let Adelaide into Frodo's room, while himself and Legolas were conversing about something in hushed rapid elvish.

Frodo was still asleep, with Gandolf watching over him, deep in thought.

* * *

Review!


End file.
